My Diva Tribute
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: This is my tribute to the divas through the years the Federation Years, the Attitude Years and Now. Please join me on this journey
1. Intro: Road

Disclaimer: own nothing, u should know that  
  
They mean something unique to everyone; a different feeling, a different emotion. They are a collection of the brightest, most beautiful, talented women to ever walk the planet. They are the WWE/WWF divas. They are my muses and probably your's too.  
  
Come with me on a walk through the ages of the divas. The federation years, the attitude years and now. From different points of view to different divas. Look at a snapshot of their career and watch them as they shine. It's a small quest I've created to make me smile. I hope it makes u smile too. Come with me down this road and see what I see. This is my tribute 


	2. THE FEDERATION YEARS Miss Elizabeth Fir...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm a student  
  
MISS ELIZABETH; FIRST LADY  
  
"You've got five minutes," a voice behind the door warned suddenly  
  
Elizabeth started and closed her eyes for a second to catch her breath. Things were always a rush at Pay-Per-Views but tonight's was extra stressed. There was a tournament all night to fill the vacant WWF title with one winner going to emerge at the end of the show. Her hands shook slightly as she carefully applied a little more eyeliner. Frustrated, she slapped the pencil down on the table in front of her. Why was she so nervous? She accompanied Randy to ringside a lot, why did she pick now to be nervous? It was because it wasn't just any PPV. It was Wrestlemania. The biggest event of the year and his biggest chance yet to be champion. She stared hard at the reflection in front of her. She could see the rest of her room backwards. The deep pink carpet, the open door to the adjoining bathroom. She could see the mobile clothes rail behind her, the outfits from the last couple of hours hanging from it.  
  
Since she knew she might be accompanying her man to the ring a possible four times, Elizabeth had brought four outfits. She'd already used three of them. A long deep blue dress with ruffled feathers overloading the off-the- shoulder neckline, then a shiny baby pink short sleeved dress with a split and overlapping knee length skirt and recently a long black dress liquid with sequins, off the shoulder again with a black over ruffled neckline. Each one finished off by fabulous expensive jewellery bought for her by Randy. Her outfits were always immaculate and expensive looking. Randy didn't mind her buying the outfits, he said she always looked amazing but she knew that the fans wanted more and since this was the Eighties, that meant as over-loaded and obviously wealthy as possible. Elizabeth didn't mind, she enjoyed having such pretty dresses and dolling herself up in such a way. People didn't say she was slutty or sexy, they said she was beautiful and that was worth so much more.  
  
Her hand brushed against the large white vase on the dressing table. It was full of white roses. Randy had presented them to her when they'd arrived early in the afternoon.  
  
"For your last dress" he'd said "for when we go out to the final match and you're by my side, it's for you for believing in me"  
  
He'd been right. Of course he was. Randy was always right. That was why she was in love with him and why she was his manager. Because he was the best, because he always got the job done and because he was a winner. They'd been through a lot together. Together. They'd always been together. She took care of every business decision, every minor detail she saw to. It was her job while he wrestled in the ring. It was a manager did. She'd seen the sneers on peoples' faces. A woman manager with a charge who was capable of greatness? She'd heard the comments especially from people like Bobby Hennan who treated her like nothing more than a feeble weak woman who didn't deserve to be at ringside. She'd show him. She was a manager because it was what she liked to do. She liked negotiating his matches, finding opponents who he could beat or would test him. Ones that would make him look good. She loved him with all of her heart. That was why she was at ringside; to make sure that no one got in the way of his victories.  
  
It had been a good weekend. Randy had trained hard for this. For his chance at the WWF championship. They'd made appearances. He'd gone through a few last minute preparations while she'd checked everything carefully once more, just to be sure. They'd had dinner with Hulk Hogan last night. Randy and Hulk were old friends and hoped they'd face each other in the final. Then there would be no malice if the other won, as long as one of them did. Elizabeth had sat quietly, pushing her food around her plate. She'd been worried about tomorrow. She wanted Randy to win so badly, his first WWE Championship but if he went up against Hogan, she didn't know what would happen. He had such phenomenal crowd support that it pushed him beyond his outer limits. Randy would never be able to reach there if he faced Hogan.  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she picked up the eyeliner pencil again. That wasn't to be after Ted Debiase paid Andre the Giant, Hogan's worst enemy, to take Hogan out of the competition leaving the way clear for him to succeed. Well he'd have to get through Randy first. Andre the Giant was pretty terrifying and Randy was worried about having her at ringside in case he tried anything to put Randy off his match. He'd said as much after they got backstage after he beat The One Man Gang in the Semi-Finals. She'd reassured him  
  
"I'm going to be out there Randy" her voice was soft "because I know you can do it and nothing, not even a millionaire and a giant are going to stop you tonight, the crowd believe in you and so do I"  
  
Nothing was going to stop her being out there. It didn't matter that she wasn't as strong as some of the managers, or as skilled in the ring. What mattered was that she knew the way the business worked; she knew what happened when and where and how to solve it. She knew how to manipulate the bookers into giving Randy the matches he deserved without making it look like a manipulation. She knew how to be a manager, so what if she was female? She put the pencil down and looked into the mirror again. She felt calm now, tranquil almost having thought about all that had happened. Her eyes were done perfectly; enhanced by the blues and blacks she'd blended over her eyelids. Her hair was softly twisted back into an almost plait, all off her neck and out of the way. Her nails were painted bright blood red and carefully manicured. She was ready to go and help her man win now. He'd told her that she'd helped already. His opponents were apparently distracted by having such a beauty at ringside and spent more time paying attention to her than was necessary.  
  
There was a tap at the door and Randy entered, his final long sweeping cape around his shoulders. He'd changed his capes for every fight so that they'd matched her dresses. This one was glittery white with a matching headband around his head and thinning hair. Elizabeth's dress was off-the-shoulder white which poofed into an overlap of material before turning into a straight silver skirt to her knees with white leather heels and white satin arm stockings to finish it off.  
  
"Ready Liz?" Randy asked cheerfully  
  
"I guess so" Elizabeth turned from the mirror to her man "ready to watch you win"  
  
"Oooh yeah" Randy dropped his playful expression for a second "you know things go wrong to stay out the way? If Dibiase brings that freaking giant out and causes trouble then I'll tell you what to do"  
  
"Sure" Elizabeth reassured him  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
As they reached the door, Randy turned back for a second and gave his famous wide smile at his lady  
  
"You've never looked so amazing, you do know that right?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, taken aback slightly as he turned and continued walking out into the corridor. It sure was nice to be complimented. She knew that he appreciated her support and her managerial skills. It was good to know he appreciated her outfits too. Fans often told her that she was an inspiration; quietly working at Randy's side, how she didn't degrade herself in the way she dressed and behaved. It was the best part about the business, being able to help and inspire people who looked up to her. If you didn't behave properly then you were degrading the business and letting down the fans and that wasn't right. Not at all.  
  
She trotted quickly to Randy's side, her diminutive frame dwarfed by his muscular one. Crew members tipped their caps to her as she passed and she even gained a couple of wolf-whistles. Randy laughed in response to them and Liz smiled in return. For all the joking, it was time to get serious. It was time to help her man win. It was what she'd come here to do and she was going to do it, whatever it took. It was after all her job as his manager and his lady. And she was never going to give up being either of those things; they were what she lived for.  
  
*  
  
Randy Savage won his first WWF Championship that night when he told Elizabeth to run to the back and get Hulk Hogan who kept Andre out of the way. The image of Elizabeth on Randy's shoulder holding the title is immortal. Elizabeth continued to be by his side for a few more years before he swapped her for Sensational Sherri. They reunited only to leave for WCW together where they stayed until the mid nineties. The real life couple of Randy and Elizabeth divorced and she became Lex Luger's partner. Elizabeth died recently under mysterious circumstances. She was only in her thirties. We miss your smile Elizabeth. God Bless you. 


	3. Luna Vachon: Freak Like Me

Disclaimer: nothing I swear  
  
I can feel the men staring at me and it ain't a good thing either. They're sneering, barely concealed behind the dumbbells they're lifting. I wish I could throw one of them in their faces. That would stop the smirking. I can just hear the comments now  
  
"She's not female, she's a drag queen"  
  
"Which freak show did she escape from?"  
  
I live with this. Its part of my life. It was my choice to look the way I do and I love it, most of the time. But when some shitty male thinks he can belittle me because of my choice of appearance, well I have no time for that. Bam Bam's told me I can't make a scene in a public place like the gym; it wouldn't do me any good. I know he's right but that's not gonna stop me from doing something. I snarl nastily at one of the perfect looking pretty boys who's laughing at me right now. He looks startled and quickly drops his eyes to the floor. Ha! So easily intimidated.  
  
I walk over to the bench press and rack up the weights. This is when people decide to investigate. They pretend they're coming over to check on a near- by machine but it's nearly always to watch the freak lift weights. That's me by the way. Sure enough, two or three gym rats wander over as I lay down in position. As I begin with a grunt, they give up any pretence and watch me work. Their faces are worth it. They're shocked and perhaps even in awe that a female can lift that much. After my reps, I drop the weight bar and get up, nodding sharply to the spectators as I do. They're too astonished to nod back. They just gape as I walk past.  
  
I have to get through my training in a short amount of time. Bam Bam said there wasn't enough time for a proper work out and that I shouldn't bother at all. I told him I had to; Luna Vachon can never stop. Its part of who I am. I have to prepare for tonight. True, I am only gonna be allowed to fight that little piece of crap Dink while Bam Bam takes care of Doink since its Intergender tag team match rules but its still a match and its still Wrestlemania.  
  
You heard me right Wrestlemania. I am fighting at Wrestlemania. It's going to be amazing. It's the biggest spectacular of the whole year and I'm gonna be part of it. It's the one wrestling fans talk about for weeks, months; even years afterwards and I wanna make my mark. I know that most of the fans will remember pretty little Alundra Blayze as she defends the Women's title against Leilani Kai. They won't remember the hardcore freak that loves to fight. Hey, it's their loss. I am the real deal. Not some blonde Barbie who thinks she can wrestle but a real woman who's unafraid to be herself. Bam Bam always tells me I'm the best girl he's ever had and the only one he likes but then people say he's oversized with no hair and a head tattoo so he'd settle for any female who'd look his way. I think he rocks just the way he is. He's mine and that's what matters.  
  
I go to pick up the free weights and ignore the men staring at me. They should see me when I'm out at the ring and I'm really wild. My hair is shaved up the sides and I make sure it curls up all the way down. I paint the side of my shaved head down past my ear like black veins so they can see what I'm like underneath. That way they get nothing but the truth. I don't hide beneath pretty dresses and make-up like the others. I'm just me, stripped down to the parts underneath so that they see me for what I am.  
  
I wear wild outfits too. Leather and silver and ripped fishnets that cover just about everything and nothing too. I'm a rock chick. I compliment Bam Bam's style. I am his main squeeze after all as I'm announced. It fits that I should dress the way it's expected but not look like a rock slut. I'm Luna and no one else  
  
You'd be surprised at the skills I have in the ring. People think I'm nothing because in their eyes I'm trash but let me tell you that I worked hard to be taken seriously. Promoters always told me that the audiences weren't ready to see me, that I'd scare the little kids. Ha! The kids just hurl abuse at me. I am part of the show. I'm the demented diva, the bad one they must boo, not the sweet and clean face like Alundra Blayze. I'm a lot more scary than her and aggressive and worthy of the Women's title. But the suits think the fans won't accept me. Like I care, I am me and I ain't ever changing. No matter how much money they throw at me to make me try and get a boob job and re-grow my hair at the sides. I like being a freak.  
  
I drop one weight with a clunk on the rack and drop the other one down beside it. I'm nearly done. Just some push ups and I can go back to find Bam Bam and start prepping for the match. It won't take much since it's against a couple of clowns. I walk to the mat to do my reps.  
  
"Excuse me but are you are in the right gym, the one for the freaks is just done the road" a voice interrupts my thoughts  
  
I turn with a sneer of black lipstick. A pretty boy athlete on the mat next to mine smiles back at me. Man I'd like to smack that smile off his face. He thinks he's so funny like I haven't ever heard that one before.  
  
"Ok smart mark; did you leave your brain at the door?" I say patronisingly  
  
"Where did you leave your beauty huh? Oh that's right you were never given any in the first place"  
  
That's it. I smile and then suddenly in one movement, grab him by the collar so he's pinned against the wall before grabbing his balls with the other. The smirk on his face gives way to a gulp. I grin at him. It's an old trick my wrestling coach told me when he knew I wanted to be different. Its one to garner respect with and get instant results. By the look on its face, it's worked. I move in real close so he can hear everything I say really clear.  
  
"Listen to me, I may wear black lipstick and I may not look like a Playmate but I am beautiful not in your eyes but in my own and in my man's so unless you start showing this beauty some respect then I am gonna have to neuter you faster than you can feel it, got it?"  
  
He nods; unsure whether to speak or not. I release him slowly and watch him leave. I know he'll be telling all his buddies that I sucked him off or something equally untrue. He won't want to tell the truth that I squeezed balls enough for him to wanna pee his pants and that I gave him a little lesson in respect. He won't tell them that because I ain't beautiful. I'm a bitch. And if that's fine with Bam Bam then that's fine with me.  
  
I quickly do my push ups, wanting to leave since I'm aware of all the dirty looks I'm getting from the guy's group of buddies. I finish and pick up my gym bag and saunter to the door. I'm done for today. As I open the door, a guy appears through it. He looks at me and then does a double take. I smirk at him. Doesn't he like things different? I know a man that does and it takes a real man to admit that. And he's mine and we're on a winning team tonight when we assert our dominance tonight at Wrestlemania and prove to everyone watching in the arena, at home and all the people in the back taking notes that different can be good.  
  
*  
  
Luna and Bam Bam won against Doink and Dink at Wrestlemania X. Luna continued to be a competitor in the women's division well into the Attitude era, having a vicious rivalry with Sable and was last seen in 2000, partnering Gangeral. 


	4. Leilani Kai & The Fabulous Moolah: Aging...

Disclaimer: own nothing *shrugs* sorry. This is the last in the Federation Years Series. Next, the Attitude Era. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
LEILANI KAI AND THE FABULOUS MOOLAH: AGING ORIGINALS  
  
The catering area is full. Leilani Kai scans it carefully for her mentor, Moolah. All she can see is everyone else. People here for Wrestlemania. Hulk Hogan sits with Mr T, talking to him quietly. Mr T is loaded with thick chunky gold jewellery and nods, exclaiming occasionally. His words can be heard throughout the area. It's a good thing they're not talking strategy. She can see referees sitting together, talking about who gets to officiate which match. King Kong Bundy eating slowly, his mammoth frame dwarfing the room with his talkative mile-a-minute manager Jimmy Hart at his side, chattering to him. Then she spots her.  
  
Moolah sits alone, reading something in front of her propped up on the pepper pot. She seems completely involved in what's in front of her, not noticing when someone brushes past her, knocking her arm. Leilani walks over to her, her tray in her hands. She puts it down loudly to signal her arrival. Moolah looks up in surprise and smiles when she sees who it is.  
  
"Why hello sugar, there you are at last" Moolah says  
  
She quickly puts a slip of paper into her book to mark the page and shuts it, moving it out of the way. Leilani catches sight of its cover; something about strategy. It figured really. Moolah was determined that Leilani keep hold of that title she'd fought so hard to win. It was going to take everything they had, both of them, to achieve that. Moolah picks up her carton of drink and begins drinking it thoughtfully. Leilani digs into her meal, her Hawaiian robe flapping as she does. She's all dressed for the ring already; her flower print robe tied carefully around her powerhouse of a body covering her ring gear consisting of a black flowered singlet and decorative straw sleeves and skirt for the entrance only and a couple of flowers struck in her long auburn hair behind an ear. Her opponent wasn't going to know what hit her.  
  
"Did you do your training today?" Moolah asks suddenly, peering at Leilani anxiously through her bright framed glasses  
  
"Yes Moolah" Leilani hides a smile  
  
"Good good, because you have to be prepared, she's not going to stop until she gets what she wants tonight" warns Moolah, pointing with her folk.  
  
"I know" Leilani says, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice  
  
They'd been training for a long time. Leilani was the champion; Moolah had made sure that she was, keeping that little spitfire Cyndi Lauper out of the way. Now they were going to fight at this event, the first ever Wrestlemania. Vince Mcmahon was hoping it was catch on; maybe it would even become a yearly event. It would be their Superbowl.  
  
Leilani smiles as she shovels food into her mouth. She thinks about the gold belt, carefully packed away in its case in her locker room, away from prying eyes and eager hands. It represents that she is the best and she's going to beat that little bitch Wendi Richter tonight with everything she has. She's stronger, faster and more experienced than her opponent. Moolah has one of the best minds in the game when it came to how to win and more experience ringside and in the ring than Richter's manager Lauper. Everything is in their favour. Except the fans.  
  
The fans love Wendi, cheering loudly when they hear her rock music entrance and see her run to the ring with Cyndi by her side. Leilani couldn't understand it personally. Wendi's wild and crazy, not the sort of person fans should be cheering for. They should be cheering for her with her superior strength and more agreeable appearance. But they're so often misguided. They even boo Moolah.  
  
"There she is" Moolah says in a hard tight voice  
  
Leilani looks up and grimaces at what she sees. Wendi Richter sits across the room with her cohorts. She's dressed in a green singlet with spider web- like patterns on it with a long green coat over the top of it. Her large sunglasses are pushed up on top of her head and long dark hair and her eye make-up matches her singlet. She looks like she belongs in the jungle, not in the ring. She doesn't deserve to be. Cyndi sits beside her, looking like a demented gnome, her tiny form encased in brown plaid dungarees over a green shirt open all the way down to reveal a white strapless bustier with a black cap over her flame hair. She sees Leilani staring at them and glares back. Wendi hasn't even noticed. Captain Lou Albano ambles over and claps Cyndi on the back. She looks up and grins at him, gesturing for him to sit down. He won't be at ringside tonight but he's taught Cyndi everything he knows about being the best manager she can be. Leilani tears her eyes away from the colourful group. It won't help to wish curses on them.  
  
"I just want you to be ready" Moolah says "you are the best honey and you're going to win"  
  
"I know" Leilani says, her confidence returning to her.  
  
Moolah smiles and nods. She retired recently but is determined not to be shut out of the game. Leilani is grateful for her help and constant guidance. She knows that Moolah just wants to see her win. Moolah can't stand Wendi since she helped train her and now Wendi wants nothing to do with her, seduced by the glamour of rock and wrestling. Moolah is bitter and has every right to be. She's got some revenge by helping Leilani win the title from Wendi in the first place but now Wendi wants it back and Moolah's going to do everything she can to stop her.  
  
"You know something Leilani?" Moolah says suddenly  
  
Leilani looks up, surprised by the strong excited tone in Moolah's voice. She knows that Moolah has a point to make so she'd better listen and it's the least she can do after all that Moolah's done for her. She dips a spoon into the yoghurt in front of her and shrugs  
  
"I don't know Moolah what?" she answers in a laughing tone  
  
"That whole rock and wrestling thing isn't going to last" Moolah declares convincingly "Wendi Richter can hire as many rock stars as she wants to to try and give her the inspiration she needs to get in that ring and kick butt but at the end of the day, the gimmick will die"  
  
Leilani nods. Rock and wrestling was new, flashy but it would fade with the times, eventually no one would remember it or the people who made it happen. Wendi and Cyndi would be lost to the ever moving timeline  
  
"But us, you and me, we're timeless" Moolah says with a smile "we've been here, we've paid our dues and we've done everything there is to do in the business for a woman wrestler and we'll be the ones who'll be remembered and survive"  
  
It's a time-stopping thought. Leilani smiles at her mentor. Moolah's wearing a royal blue button down shirt with a sequin waistcoat over the top and blue pants. She looks like she comes from a different age. Her own time which she's broken out of and raced to join the new superstars, forgetting to change her clothes on the way. Leilani's grateful for it. Moolah wouldn't be Moolah without her eccentricities. She's seen so much and done so much too. It's hard to begrudge her a thought about the future.  
  
"You know what Moolah? I think you're right, we will be the ones left at the end" Leilani says "we'll be the ones people remember in the future and talk about, the ones with a legacy"  
  
"And that legacy starts tonight Miss Kai so finish up your food, we've got strategy to talk over" Moolah admonishes, tapping Leilani's tray with her book  
  
Leilani grins and mock salutes before turning to her tray to finish eating. It's going to be a long night but she has a lot to do. Moolah wants her to be the best well she will be. She's better than Wendi Richter any day of the week and at the first Wrestlemania, she'd prove it to the whole world.  
  
*  
  
At Wrestlemania 1, Wendi Richter defeated Leilani Kai, despite interference from Moolah and after the match Cyndi Lauper attacked Moolah. Ten years later at Wrestlemania 10, Leilani was there again to try for the belt and Moolah was still an active wrestler in the 2000 and still occasionally makes brief appearances on TV, her legacy a continuing odyssey in the WWE. 


	5. THE ATTITUDE YEARS Sable: Abuse Me

Disclaimer: own nothing baby such is my torture. Remember, this is my version of what happened on screen, about the characters and not the people.  
  
SABLE: ABUSE ME  
  
I can't remember how it all started, how everything changed so quickly. It seems all so sudden looking back on it and it probably was. Love and hate are so closely linked that it can change from one to the other in an instant. That's what happened with Marc I think. He just switched sides before I realised what was happening. Jealousy can be a bitter thing.  
  
I look into the mirror and look at the woman staring back. She's wearing black of course. Tight fitting black that hugs every curve and shows enough skin to keep the men happy. And I'm showing a lot of skin tonight. But not Marc. He wants me to cover up. He hates other men looking at me.  
  
"That's my woman" he'd yell at some poor crew member who'd eyed me up casually  
  
That's why I'm wearing it I think. To annoy him. He deserves everything he gets and more. People don't know what I've been through. They don't know the abuse I've suffered and I don't just mean on-screen either. Marc is a master at keeping things secret and my abuse at his hands is one of his masterpieces. My fists tighten at the thought. I can see them in the mirror, knuckles whitening from the pressure.  
  
I begin to brush my hair. It's an idle action that keeps my hands from smashing the mirror into thousands of little pieces. That's why I won't have to look at my reflection any more. Or the marks that only my eyes can pick out. The large bruise across my stomach hidden under my top, some more bruising on my knees and by my ear. I can cover it up; I'm a master at that. Years have taught me how, with make-up and female magic. It's not a skill I'm proud of. I never thought I'd have to use it. How wrong could I have been?  
  
I fight every time it happens. He laughs and carries on beating me. He thinks it's amusing to see me try and fight against his fists. Well I don't. I loved him once but now, he's nothing to me. Just an abusive asshole. He'll always be that way now. I know he won't change again. He likes this new aggressive persona he's discovered and wants to continue to use it in the ring. I'd kill him if I could get away with it.  
  
And no one knows about it. I continue to brush my hair, it becomes spiteful and my scalp hurts from the force of it. I'm taking my frustrations out on my own hair. It's pathetic and he'd laugh to see it. He'd know he's gotten to me, that it's finally worked and I am literally his bitch. I never will be to his face, never.  
  
I slam the brush down onto the table so that it makes a loud smack as it lands. The sound rebounds off the walls and flies right back to me. It feels like a fist has punched me in the face. Wait, no it doesn't. I know that feeling well and that's not really it. It was a sound and no more. Not what I feel. I don't feel it every night; in fact I don't know when I feel it. It seems regular but it might just be every month or so. No, it can't be. It's a lot more than that, that I know.  
  
How long has it been going on? A while I guess. When we first got together back when he rescued me from that blue-blood Hunter Hearst Helmsley, he was sweet and attentive and so intense. I'd watch him practise sparring as I worked the weights. He was magnificent to watch; completely focused on the punch bag in front of him. He was Marvellous Marc Mero. He always will be.  
  
But now he can't handle the fact that me, Sable, his girlfriend is higher up the roster than him. Hey I've worked hard to get where I am and he can't handle the fact that I'm flying high. I deserve this success. I really do. I've had some tough bitches to plough through on the way like one Luna who deserves everything she gets from me but the challenges exhilarate me. It's all part of the game. So why did he stop playing it right?  
  
Sure in this business women can get treated like shit. They can be shoved at ringside as meaningless eye candy and just stand there looking trashy. They can get lousy paydays and do endless travel for nothing while their relationships with people back home get torn to shreds by the tough shell they have to grow to get used to the comments and critics. But we can also have a great time. We can fight in the ring if promoters are forward thinking enough to allow it against equally tough women who want to prove something too. We can be tough as hell and sexy with it. We can claw our way to the top and grab that women's belt when the time is right by having rivalries and catfights. The women here have no problem beating the hell out of each other if it means getting to the top. I admire that and I crave it, its all part of the job. I love looking good too, its all part of my package; the sexy diva who can fight too. And people know who I am in the mainstream; they've seen my pictures and they love my curves. They think I just stand around and look good. They have no idea.  
  
That's why Marc's jealous. I'm a mainstream star and he isn't known outside of the ring. More than that when people want autograph's they want mine. He's been talking about Jacqueline recently too. She's this diva who can fight really well. She's excellent between the ropes, I love trying to kill her. Only Marc thinks she'll be better at ringside, that she won't cause problems like I do. She won't overshadow him.  
  
He tries to hurt me because he knows I'll be ashamed with bandages covering the marks and excuses shrugged out. He knows that I can't be seen this way. He's gonna be in for a big shock tonight because I've challenged him to a match. Yeah you heard me; I've challenged my man, Marc Mero to an on-on-one match tonight on Raw which I'm just getting ready for. He laughed but he's gonna be Sable-bombed before tonight's over. I promise you that. Tonight I'm making my stand against him because I don't want to take this abusive shit any longer.  
  
I tie my hair back into this big thick ponytail, making sure that the marks by my ear are covered sufficiently. My make up is applied as perfectly dark as ever. No one will ever know but when I bust out of this relationship then my star can shine properly, the way it should do. No man is holding me back. I'm going straight to the top.  
  
*  
  
Sable won her match that night against Mero with a Sable Bomb. She continued to rise in the WWF as the first crossover diva into the mainstream. She was a Playboy cover girl and began her acting career. She was a great talent in the ring (Women's champion and intergender matches) and at ringside. She was released from the WWF accused of being a bitch backstage and having a huge ego and filed a lawsuit against them for the treatment she received. In real-life, she and Marc Mero are married and have been for a while now. She recently returned to the WWF on Smackdown and has been causing problems for Torrie Wilson ever since. Sable will always be the first ever super-diva who's popularity exploded into the mainstream. 


	6. Chyna: Don't Treat Me Like A Man

Disclaimer: own nothing; remember that I just write about the characters not the people. My opinion only. Thanks for all the reviews, I am so grateful! The bracketed lyrics at the beginning are from Chyna's theme song  
  
CHYNA; DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A MAN  
  
(Don't treat me like a woman....don't treat me like a man.....don't treat me like you know me.....just treat me for who I am)  
  
I feel so proud when I walk through the corridors with her by my side. She's my mamacita and no one else can touch her. She's amazing, you should see her work in the ring essa, she's like superwoman or some other sort of super hero I don't know. She's just amazing and she's mine.  
  
The other guys, they can't see how wonderful she is. They laugh when they see me give her roses or laugh and joke with her. They don't know how it feels to have such an amazing mamacita beside you. They say that I'm lucky to have her because she can help me get victories. I tell them that I don't care, as long as she's by my side and she's smiling. The victories are nice you know essa and I sure am getting a lot more since she's been with me but that's not why she's with me. But that's something you morons wouldn't understand.  
  
*  
  
Eddie's a lot better than you think. I get girls all the time at signings whining at me for being with him, that he isn't right for me and that I'm wrong being with him. I thought he was a greasy little rat when I first met him myself but what can I say? I got bowled over by his Latino Heat. People think I'm lying when I say that, that I'm just using him like I used Chris Jericho but it's not true. Eddie treats me like real woman and respects my ring work. Jericho didn't do either so he had to go. Even Hunter only saw me as his meal ticket towards the end, the guy with a female bodyguard who can kick ass. At the beginning he loved me, at least I believed that. But I don't know anymore, I really don't.  
  
Let me start at where I am. I'm sat in my hotel room getting ready for Eddie's prom. We spent ages deciding what the perfect outfits would be. Red is my colour when I'm with Eddie. Of course I still wear the black leather, how could I not? It's my trademark. But for the prom I want to stand out. I want to look perfect for Eddie so that when his friends see him, they're blown away by the woman on his arm. So it's a gorgeous dress, it's hung up beside me. I touch the fabric smiling. I know Eddie's going to love how I look in it. He won't be able to take his eyes off me and that's the idea.  
  
Hunter stopped seeing me as a woman. I mean sure he knew the parts were there, my breasts do kind of give it away considering the outfits I wear and he was sleeping with me. That much made it obvious. In the beginning when he and Shawn found me in a hotel and helped get my contract, we fell in love. Sure I was bowled over by this handsome muscular guy who was a hell of a wrestler and he helped me get into the business I love. So for a while I had stars in my eyes. People wonder how we could have been in love when they see videos of what I looked like back then; a scary masculine bodyguard always with a scowl and ripped black clothing. But as DX and everything else progressed, I began to change. I adapted my work out technique until my body was sleek and sexy but retained my muscles. I was a new age woman and beautiful too. I was a superhero to millions of little girls world wide because I didn't take any crap from anyone.  
  
DX was a blast. I was in the ring with Hunter and Shawn, I got to carry their belts and beat up the guys. Then X-Pac, Billy and Dog joined us and Shawn left because of his back injury. Actually Hunter threw him out because he wanted to be the leader and Shawn lost the WWF title. I was the first lady of DX or should that be bodyguard? What more could I want? Then Hunter and I split off on our own and I became a real in ring competitor and got to show my skills. My outfits changed too into black leather like bikini tops and shorts. But people still saw me as a bodyguard, Hunter's extra help at ringside and wasn't I lucky to be in his corner? I think towards the end he began believing it too. I wasn't sexy, I was as tough as the leather I wore and cheered because I was different. I saw the signs, for every 'Chyna is my hero' there was a 'Chyna is my dad' It hurt but no one understood. Hunter just laughed when I mentioned them backstage and told me that I wanted to be treated like a guy in the ring so I was asking for those comments. That hurt too but I never let him see that. He was starting to change too.  
  
So I finally left them and what happened? I won the Intercontinental Title and Miss Kitty became The Kat and my valet and my best friend. She was such a sweetheart and a real help at ringside. She was me when I was with Hunter and I was glad of the company. Hunter and I broke up; it was a neutral thing since we'd worked so closely together we'd burnt each other out. He wasn't loving towards me anymore anyway, treating me like someone he'd employed not someone he loved. I was glad of the space, the freedom to do what I wanted to. Then Hunter told me they were going to bring DX back together and that he wanted me back in. I told him no way, I knew something was up and sure enough, as I fought Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental belt at Armageddon, he forged an alliance with Stephanie Mcmahon. More than that, he married her.  
  
I begin to undress, shutting the door as I do. I haven't got long before Eddie comes to pick me up and we head off to the prom. Then we're heading to the arena for Backlash; Eddie's facing Essa Rios with his European title on the line. I'm there primarily to take care of that little bitch Lita. She keeps getting in the way of Eddie's victories.  
  
I still can't believe Hunter married Stephanie. He's changed so much since I've known him. He's still got that fiercely aggressive streak in him that threatens to overpower any one in his path. And now he has Daddy's Little Girl by his side and in his bed. Daddy must be so proud.  
  
So now I'm with Eddie. People ask me why. He's so different from any of the other guys I've been seen with. The difference? He treats me like a woman, not one of the guys. He loves me for who I am. Yeah I was sick of his come- ons at the beginning because he wouldn't leave me alone and I beat and pinned him at Wrestlemania a few weeks ago but things change. Just ask Hunter.  
  
I'm still wearing the black at ringside but my femininity shines through more. My make-up is darker and more dramatic. My lipstick is bright blood red, the same colour as the roses Eddie gives me every time we walk down the ramp together, sometimes with an iron bar hidden among the thorns. He knows how to treat a woman, helping me up onto the apron every time and watching in admiration as I work in the ring. I haven't compromised my ring work by being by his side though I've seen the signs in the crowd; 'Why are you with Eddie?' 'Dump the loser Chyna'. I've had people tell me that the fans don't understand why I'd be with a man I claimed I hate. I tell them that things change and so have I.  
  
I loved Hunter but then we fell out of love. I hated Jericho then we became kind of friends. I slopped Kitty when she was with Jarrett and I fought him for the Intercontinental belt but then she became my valet. I was disgusted by Eddie and now I want him. In this world things are fickle, peoples' feelings especially. But one thing is for sure, I am not going to stop wrestling and I am not going to stop going after what I want. One day it'll be the Heavweight belt. I'm going to be the first woman ever to hold it. Eddie says I should go for it. He understands. Hunter would have laughed and told me to keep on dreaming, that it wasn't possible in this business. What does he know? He's married to a Mcmahon, one who can't wrestle but has the women's belt. Well that's fair.  
  
The dress looks perfect on me. Long and red with thick lacy straps, hugs my breasts, tucks into my hips and flows down to my feet. My hair is crimped and curly, tied back with pieces spiralling down. My lips match the dress and my eyes are perfectly lined. Eddie's going to faint when he sees me and then when we've wowed the prom, we'll be back at the arena so that Eddie can retain his title. I will support him in every way I can. People forget when they see me at his side that I still compete in the ring; I'm still going to enter King of the Ring this year. Its one of my ambitions to be the first Queen of the Ring. And I'm going to do it because I am all woman, no matter what muscles I have which I've worked so hard to get and no matter how many guys I have to beat down to get to the top. I am still a woman and you may call that a hindrance in our business but I call it a gift. I can go places that others can't. And when the audience see me tonight in my dress, they're not going to be able to not notice that I really am a woman.  
  
I'm proud of that. Why wouldn't I be? I've achieved more than most men here and still retained, in my mind, who I am. That's why I'm with Eddie, he loves me for who I am not who I can beat up. That's what's important to me  
  
*  
  
Eddie beat Essa at Backlash but after the match, Lita managed to strip Chyna down to her bra and panties. That was when things began changing - Chyna was in Playboy, she went on the Diva shoots and then became the Women's Champion. In my opinion, she lost her edge. In real life, Joanie Laurer and Paul Levesque (Hunter) were together for a few years before he and Stephanie had an affair behind Joanie's back. Chyna left the WWE in 2001 when she apparently wanted a big pay rise and wouldn't back down as well as a reign as WWE champion before she left. She's currently engaged to Sean 'X-Pac' Waltman and competing in Japan. She was the first trail blazer in women's wrestling which allowed women today to compete with the guys. A true icon. 


	7. Tori: Unstable

Disclaimer: own nothing. This is one of my fave Diva chapters I've written for this story. Hope you like it too. Thanks so much for the reviews, I am so grateful!!  
  
TORI: UNSTABLE  
  
"Did you see him huh? Did you see the way he was so pissed off?" X-Pac crows  
  
Tori laughs and nods as they walk down the corridor together. Road Dogg appears beside her and nudges her with a grin  
  
"You're free from the freak now girl" he says  
  
"And in with the X" adds Billy Gunn as he appears on the other side of Dog  
  
"That's the best way to be" finishes X-Pac  
  
He slaps hands with Dogg with his free hand with a loud laugh. His other arm is slung carelessly around Tori's shoulders. Tonight's been a big night for her; everything's changed in her perspective. She's no longer Kane's girlfriend, now she's part of DX and the partner of the man she has an arm around the waist of; X-Pac. He sees it as the crowning humiliation for his war against Kane, his former best friend. It's funny how things turn out. Tori smiles as she listens to the banter going on around her. She's now part of group, somewhere safe where she can be protected. It's what she's always wanted really, protection, to feel safe. She thought she'd found it with Kane but she'd been wrong.  
  
"We've got to go visit Hunter and Steph" reminds Billy as they turn a corner "they want to welcome Tori to the family"  
  
"You'll never have to pay for anything again" laughs Dogg "one of the perks of the group"  
  
She never had to pay for anything when she was with Kane either. He wanted to provide for her, be the man in their relationship. He was gentle with her, loving almost. She was someone he loved and treasured. If he could have, she was sure he would have locked her away where no one could have hurt her ever again. He knew what it was like to feel pain too much like she had. He wanted to stop that happening to her. He never wanted her to go through the pain he knew she felt inside when people talked; he could see it in her without words. He knew what visions plagued her, how her demons howled at her at night. He wanted to stop that, to protect her from it. That was why she'd run to him.  
  
X-Pac shoves a door open in front of them and strolls in, Tori by his side.  
  
"Hey Hunter, Steph, brought Tori to meet ya" he announces  
  
"So this is Kane's girlfriend" an amused voice says  
  
Tori smiles almost shyly at the man in front of her. He's almost overwhelmingly handsome in a black leather jacket and jeans, his brown hair pulled back and his championship belt gripped in one hand. She doesn't know how to behave. She's not used to such amazing looking men talking to her. She went out with the interesting ones, the ones no one thought could be beautiful but they were. In her eyes anyway. They were the ones she came to love because they understood her and her demons. But this man was an Adonis. How could she look him in the eyes? She'd wither in his clear eyed arrogant gaze. She didn't deserve to be looked at by a man like him. He's never been plagued by visions of the future like she had or inner demons that scream, he's too perfect for that. She musters the courage to shake his hand and smile briefly before dipping her head again. Then clears her throat to speak. She hasn't spoken for some time. With Kane there was no need for words  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Her voice is a creaky whisper, like musty tree branches rubbing against each other. She can hear X-Pac talking to Hunter, replaying what had happened in the ring. Tory feels someone looking at her and lifts her head to find another female staring at her. This female is darkly brunette with pretty eyes and impeccably dressed in a short black skirt and long sleeved black top. Her arms are crossed over her chest as she takes Tori in. Tori feels as though she's being measured for a coffin.  
  
"You like my husband don't you" it's a statement not a question  
  
Tori realises after some moments that it was directed at her. She lifts her head again and looks into the brunette's challenging eyes. She works her throat again before she speaks  
  
"He's very handsome, like no other man I've seen"  
  
Again that whisper. The brunette smiles, it's almost cruel in its thin painted appearance  
  
"That's Hunter alright but you're with X-Pac, remember that"  
  
Tori nods mutely  
  
"Because if I find you in his bed then you will be out of this company quicker than I can say 'you're fired'" the brunette continues  
  
Tori bows her head again. The abuse is what she's used to. People think because she stares in enchantment at beautiful people, she's going to take them away with her. She just isn't used to beauty on the outside. She likes to look below the surface and crack open what's underneath. That's why she liked Kane. He's beautiful under the burns and she was the first person to see that. He knew what she went through. He treated her like no else ever did, with gentleness and love like she was worthy of such treatment.  
  
"You're too quiet to be X-Pac's newest bitch" muses the brunette "why are you so quiet? You weren't exactly shy in the ring"  
  
Tori smiles a different smile; it's almost sly and delightful in its childlike glee. What happened in the ring was pure lust. When people protected her, she could be wild and bold. X-Pac was all man. When she'd been forced to go away with him for the weekend as the result of Kane losing a match, she'd been terrified. She couldn't see anything in him. But he'd taught her a lot when they'd spent time together and he'd told her that Kane wanted her to go with him now, that Kane knew she couldn't be safe with him and was afraid of what he'd do so he'd told X-Pac to look after her. After all as X-Pac told her, Kane was so dangerous, she hadn't seen the horrible things he'd done, one day he'd do them to her. X-Pac had been kind and told her that he'd keep her safe, his friends would too. He told her that Billy and Dogg would tie Kane up in the ropes and Kane would see that Tori was with X-Pac now. When she'd seen X-Pac in the ring, grinning, she hadn't been able to resist. It was lust and they'd kissed, obvious for all to see that Tory no longer belonged to Kane.  
  
"You'll have to dress differently" the brunette decides "in the DX colours and maybe change your hair too"  
  
"Stephanie, she's not your doll" Hunter interjects, slinging an arm around his wife's shoulders  
  
"She's not your's either, make sure you remember that Hunter" she shoots back  
  
"Don't worry Steph, she'll be in no one's bed but the X's" interjects X-Pac  
  
He pulls Tori in for a kiss and she responds hungrily. His kisses taste of sweat and salt and she craves them more and more. Kisses make her feel safe. Being wrapped in someone's arms, surrounded by their presence is when she feels safest. Kane's kisses were sweeter, making her smile as she held onto him. X-Pac's are earthy and give her goosebumps, making her shiver slightly at the tingles she receives. As she pulls away and feels X-Pac ruffle her crimped hair, she looks around the room with wide eyes. This group will protect her; she can feel it in the air. Maybe then the visions in her head will stop, the ones that make her scream as she sees what's to come. Doctors have told her she has to face her demons. She told them she couldn't. Then she'd be completely alone.  
  
And that's the thought that drives her insane.  
  
She still loves Kane in a corner of her blackened heart. He made her feel loved and so safe. He understood her. But he would hurt her soon if she stayed; X-Pac told her that. When she was in the ring, she was free and she didn't mind the danger. She'd been trained to face that sort of danger; she could face it with both fists and be confident and bold. But when she came backstage, she retreated to where it was safe.  
  
Hunter winks at her when Stephanie isn't looking. She blushes slightly and smiled as she dips her head. He's too different to her, he scares her. Men like him excite her but would break her heart into too many pieces to mend again. Men like Kane make her safe and warm. She misses him already but here with DX, she's safe. She knows that. X-Pac will keep her safe forever, she thinks to herself confidently. He'll make sure she isn't hurt, the entire group will. And that's all she needs.  
  
*  
  
Tori stayed as part of DX for a long time before she injured her bicep badly. After she came back, she became the mysterious black ninja for Raven before leaving the WWE since she felt her career wasn't going anywhere. Tori was an active women's wrestler before partnering Kane and a pure athletic ring worker. I hope wherever she is now, she's happy. 


	8. Sara: I'm The Biggest Bitch

Disclaimer: nothing but I wish I did. Especially in this chapter, yum!  
  
SARA; I'M THE BIGGEST BITCH  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this Sara?"  
  
Sara fixed her husband with a glare that spoke a lot louder than words. Undertaker held his hands up in defence.  
  
"I'm just sayin' that Page is a sick son of a bitch and there's no way of knowing what he'll do to you in that ring" he said  
  
"I want to do this" Sara shot at him  
  
"I know but...."  
  
"But nothing, I need to do this"  
  
Undertaker sighed and shook his head, earning a grin from his wife as she returned her gaze to the mirror in front of her. The make-up artists on Raw had tried almost dragging her into the make-up room earlier; pleading with her to let them 'fix her up' but Sara had refused. She didn't want to look like some Barbie doll; all dressed up and looking like couldn't fight if she tried. Stacy and Torrie did that fine without her adding to their numbers. She didn't want to look like members of the Alliance; she wanted to look like a member of the WWE. She wanted to look tough, like she meant business which she did. Page wasn't going to know what hit him.  
  
Sara clenched her fist as she thought about all that Page had done to her and her husband. He'd filmed her, filmed her during her private moments on their ranch. He'd even gone so far as to film her while she swimming in her bikini and went through their bedroom and her private things. It made her so angry to think about it now, her private things rifled through by a sick twisted man with a fetish for blondes. She was tempted to tell him if he wanted to screw a blonde then to go find Stacy Keibler.  
  
But Page had wanted Sara so much he'd gone after Undertaker with a vengeance. Sara had tried to stop him, she refused to sit in the back and watch her husband get hurt, even though Undertaker had practically begged her to. She liked hanging out backstage; the WWE divas were all very sweet to her especially Lillian and Lita and looked after her. Now that there was a power war going on, if you were WWE then you were one of the number. But Sara couldn't sit and watch her husband get abused in that way just because Page needed his head examined and she'd suffered because of it. She'd had been hit with a steel chair and been forced to watch helplessly as Page hit Undertaker over and over again with the chair. It hurt in her gut to think about it. Page had not given up. He wanted Sara; he'd made that perfectly clear in every action he undertook.  
  
Sara began carefully wrapped the bandana around her head and long crimped blonde hair. She was ready for tonight, she'd laid out the challenge and she was ready to fulfil it. Undertaker had faced Page on so many occasions and now it was her turn. Her and Page in the ring, one on one. It was a dream come true for the sick and twisted pervert. He'd said in an interview earlier that the only reason Sara was challenging him was to have her hands all over him. She shuddered, it was a disgusting thought.  
  
She remembered when he'd come down to the ring on a motorbike, dressed all in black with a balaclava covering everything but his eyes. Everyone wanted to know who the stalker was, most of all Undertaker and Sara who'd watched from the back. Undertaker had wanted to be out there but had been persuaded to watch first. When the stalked pulled the balaclava off, the audience had gasped. Diamond Dallas Page was the stalker? No one had expected that and that was why Page's plan was perfect in his eyes. No one had every suspected. Sara hated to think about the footage that Page hadn't shown to the world. The x-rated stuff as he called it that he watched alone. It was enough to make her feel like throwing up every time. She tried to suppress it all into the recesses of her memory but it was hard.  
  
King of the Ring had been their revenge. They'd managed to film a lot of Page without him knowing it and as he sat leering and waiting in the crowd for Undertaker to fulfil his promise of beating Page within an inch of his life, had made sure that chunks were shown on the screen. When he protested Undertaker had appeared, beating him with all his pent-up fury as Sara filmed Page's pain with a smile. It had definitely been worth it to watch him squeal and wail. Then the Alliance deal got really bad and people had started taking things into their own hands. And then Debra had been kidnapped by DDP in a desperate attempt to derail the newly reformed Austin. Things were getting dangerous and Sara had to be so careful. When Taker and Kane had faced O'Haire and Palumbo in a steel cage on Raw, DDP had tried cornering her then when Taker was safely locked into the cage unable to protect her but Sara had climbed the cage and sat on top where Page couldn't get her. She was sick of running. She knew she had to finally do something. It had taken her a while to work it out but then she knew. She had to fight him.  
  
"I can feel you staring at me" she said without turning around "stop it"  
  
"I don't want you to do this Sara"  
  
"You've already said that, everyone is putting themselves on the line at the moment for the WWE, I don't know how long I'll be here for, maybe just until DDP is finished but I don't want to be like Debra, left alone backstage, easily intimidated and an easy target, forced to watch her husband get hurt when she can't do anything about it and then kidnapped to get at Austin, I want to be able to show people I can handle myself and that I'm not afraid and tonight I'm going to show that" Sara declared, hands pressed to her hips  
  
Undertaker smiled slightly. Sara didn't want to know what he was thinking. She carefully looked at herself in the mirror; black stretchy sleeveless top and tight black pants. Simple, all business. She could do this. She could. She threw a few practice punches at her reflection. Then she thought about DDP's hideous face in front of her and she had to stop herself from punching the mirror. It wouldn't do her any good to try fighting Page with painful shards of glass imbedded in her fist.  
  
"You don't have to do this for me Sara" Undertaker said suddenly "I can fight my own battles"  
  
"This isn't about you! Well....it is a bit but mostly its about me and how he's humiliated me over and over again the past few months" Sara retorted turning round to face her husband "all the stuff he's done to us both; he was the one who tried to get me when you were in the steel cage with Kane, he was the one who lured you out to ringside by pretending to fight Shane Mcmahon in a street fight so that they could both attack you and then when I tried to help, he hit me with a Diamond Cutter"  
  
"I know" Undertaker's voice was rich with hate  
  
"Do you remember that interview we did with at home with JR a while back?" she asked abruptly  
  
"As I recall you did most of the talking" Undertaker replied with a faint smile  
  
"That's because I had plenty to say, but the most important thing I remember saying was that while I'm not the biggest dog in the yard, I can be the biggest bitch in the yard and that's what I intend to prove tonight"  
  
Undertaker sighed again at the final tone in her voice and got to his feet  
  
"Fine, have it your way, you can get in the ring with him as long as I'm at ringside" he said  
  
Sara grinned at him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. She really did love him and sometimes when she thought about Page, she wondered if being married to the man who was such an icon in the industry and well into his second decade of destruction was worth it. At times like this, she knew it was. Besides, she needed his help tonight.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that, I have plans"  
  
*  
  
Sara beat DDP that night after Undertaker beat him down first. Sara was only in the WWE for a short time before leaving to pursue her acting career. She took a lot of bumps in that short time revealing a hard edge to her; there was a definite future for on TV if she'd wanted it. Then she became pregnant by Mark 'The Undertaker' Calloway, her husband in real life as well as on-screen (her appearance on TV came about because they wanted to spend more time together) and reappeared briefly at the end of last year to fuel Mark's angle with Brock Lesnar. Sara remains one of my favourite divas as I am a huge Taker fan and refuse to hate her because she's married to him. I think she kicks ass and I hope to see her on TV again sometime. 


	9. Lita: Hard Fought Victory

Disclaimer: own nothing. I'm just a student guys  
  
LITA: HARD FOUGHT VICTORY  
  
She couldn't believe it was real. She could feel the belt in her hands, pressed to her chest in fact. As close as she could get it to her heart. She was walking on air, literally. Matt and Jeff hadn't put her down since they'd hoisted her onto their shoulders at the top of the ramp so that she could hold her belt up and wave to the fans that screamed and waved back. Currently they were carrying her between them, Matt was replaying every moment of the match in a loud excited voice while Jeff beamed silently. She smiled, lightly smacking him in the head and giving him a giddy smile when he looked questioningly at her  
  
"I can't believe its mine" she said breathlessly  
  
"Oh believe it Lita, you're the champion!" crowed Matt  
  
He and Jeff let go of her, allowing her to slide down to her feet. Her starry-eyed expression was still fixed firmly on the championship belt cradled in her arms. She'd been trying to win it for months but Stephanie had so many friends eager to please her and to be paid. Currently Stephanie was lying in the ring, probably being tended to by Kurt Angle and Hunter. Matt laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately.  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration" he announced "anyone else you had in mind to bring along?"  
  
"Umm grab Jericho and Jackie and the APA" Lita added thinking fast of who she wanted to celebrate the special night with  
  
"Consider it done, how long will you need to change?"  
  
"Twenty minutes ok?"  
  
"Take all the time you want, we'll meet outside your locker room" Matt called as he sped off down the corridor  
  
"I think Matt's more excited than you are about this" whispered Jeff slyly  
  
Lita laughed. Matt had been overjoyed when he and Jeff had hurried Lita out the ring after The Rock had handed her the belt. The Rock had handed her the belt! That was hard to believe in itself. He was one of the biggest stars in the federation and he'd refereed her match and helped her win. It had been a pretty unbelievable night. She smiled brightly at Jeff, her mind quickly working out all she had to do before she could meet the group outside the divas locker room  
  
"I'm gonna go start getting ready" she told him "see you in twenty"  
  
"Sure will" Jeff replied as he walked off in the direction Matt had gone  
  
Lita quickly walked to the divas locker room and sighed with relief as she entered. It was empty meaning she had more space to get ready in. Since she wasn't the tidiest of people, this was a very good thing. She liked some of the divas but others, like Trish Stratus she hated with a passion. Trish had got into the business with little more than a set of breasts, pretty blonde hair and a tight body. Lita had got in through guts and determination and a lot of attitude. Trish felt the same hate for Lita and had more than mentioned it on occasion when she encountered the redhead in the corridors. Lita shivered slightly, she often had the urge to kick Trish's ass right there and then but had restrained herself. When she did, she wanted it to be on camera.  
  
She quickly stripped out her sweaty ring gear and grabbing a towel, headed into the shower. She turned it on hot, determined to enjoy this time alone before going out to celebrate. It had been a long hard road to this night and she couldn't say that she'd enjoyed every minute of it but she'd come close. She'd toiled in Mexico to perfect her lucha libre style then worked the indies and then ECW for a short time before ending up finally in the WWF. She'd met Essa Rios in Mexico and they'd kept in touch all through her career until he phoned her and told her in a stream of ecstatic Spanish that he'd been hired for the WWF and he wanted her to come with him as his valet. She'd jumped at the chance and for a few glorious months had launched herself around the ring as Essa's partner in all things wrestling.  
  
Then he'd chosen some skanky hos over her and things began crumbling. She cost him a match on Raw and by Smackdown he was fuming. After losing another match, he'd beaten her down before moonsaulting her. She didn't remember what happened until a medic who was treating her told her. The Hardyz had saved her. From then on, things took a radical turn.  
  
She'd become their partner, accompanying them to the ring and really have a lot of fun. That was until Trish Stratus turned up with her team of T&A wanting tag team gold. Lita had had enough and was more than a match for the beautiful blonde. But Trish had ways of winning. Lita closed her eyes against the hot shower spray as she remembered being pushed off a ladder and crash landing through a table. The pain had been almost unbearable. Matt and Jeff had been there as she was stretchered out, talking to her comfortingly as they helped the medics. Their voices had woven in and out of her unconsciousness, making her feel grounded. They'd been there for her since Essa had turned on her and they'd been there tonight, beating down Triple H and Kurt Angle and giving her the opportunity she needed to capture the women's title.  
  
She quickly twisted off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the large white towel around herself. A feeling of excitement skittered through her as glanced at the championship belt that lay on top of her half inside-out black pants from tonight. It was so unbelievable that she'd finally won against Daddy's Little Girl. Stephanie had a way of getting anything she wanted and since she'd won the women's title a few months ago, she'd firmly held onto it, letting no one challenge her for it since she knew she'd easily lose. When she'd let Lita fight for it, someone had always helped her out. But tonight, that help was fumbled when Angle clocked Hunter with the belt instead of Rocky. Now Lita was the champion and she had no problem letting people challenge her for it. She'd waited long enough for the spotlight to fall on her and now that it finally had, she wasn't letting it go for as long as she could.  
  
Lita quickly packed her bags haphazardly and then searched before selecting an outfit. Once she'd found what she was looking for, she quickly pulled it on and began styling her hair. As she did as quickly as her now-clumsy hands allowed her to, she could hear voices outside the door. She smiled, the others had arrived. Then she heard another voice. A very angry voice. Quickly she finished styling, grabbed her bags and raced out the door to see what was happening  
  
It didn't look good. Jericho was stood near the door, almost guarding it with his arms crossed and a snarl on his usually handsome face. Jackie stood a way in front of him, flanked either side by the APA; all three of them looked ready for a fight. Then Lita placed the owner of the voice; Triple H. He was stood in front of the group, a finger pointed at Matt as he yelled. Jeff stood just behind Matt, his tensed limbs telling Lita he was ready to spring if necessary. Quickly she dropped her bags and pushed her way through to beside Matt  
  
"What the hell's going on?" she demanded, staring unflinching at Hunter  
  
"You had no right to interfere in that match Hardy" Hunter snarled, ignoring Lita  
  
"Oh but you did?" snapped Matt  
  
"Hey!" Lita stood in front of Matt so that she was right in Hunter's eye- line "I said what the hell's going on here?"  
  
Hunter looked at her finally, an intense glare contorting his features  
  
"I just came to tell your boys to stay out of our business Red" he said at last "and I came to get Stephanie's belt back"  
  
"Stephanie's belt? It was up until about half an hour ago" corrected Lita without a hint of amusement in her voice "I beat her one two three on the mat, fair and square"  
  
"No you didn't Red" Lita bristled at the nickname; she hated being called that "you see Stephanie has a lot of power in this company and if she wants she can squash you, she can. She can have you wiped out. Admit you cheated and everything'll be fine. She had that match won until your boys got involved, The Rock cheated and let you win"  
  
"Or until Kurt Angle hit you over the head with the belt" offered Jeff helpfully  
  
Hunter scowled at that. He evidently hadn't had the chance to tell Angle what he thought of his bungled ring actions yet. He took another step forward.  
  
"He'll have what's coming for him later" he spat "but right now I want that belt back or your life is going to be worthless without Stephanie and my word"  
  
"Then come and get it" replied Lita "because this is one thing Stephanie can't buy back"  
  
She turned and walked, melting into the small crowd of superstars that were huddled outside her locker room. She slipped behind Bradshaw so that she was beside Jericho who gave her an appraising grin.  
  
"You heard the lady, come and get it" Bradshaw reiterated, a challenging look in his eyes  
  
Hunter stared at them all for a few seconds, steaming before finally turning heel and walking away. Breathing a held-in sigh of relief, Lita began picking up her bags from the floor  
  
"Whoa there girl, let me grab some of those bags" Jackie said with a laugh "damn girl you're looking hot tonight, don't you think so boys?"  
  
"Uh huh" was all Jericho managed as he stared at her, really taking in what she was wearing for the first time since she'd emerged from the locker room.  
  
Lita grinned to herself. She was wearing tight black leather pants that hugged her hips and a red leather strapless top. Her hair was long and shining and she managed to plait several sections. Her eyes were carefully outlined in black and she had tiny silver studs in her ears.  
  
"Ready to go then?" she asked  
  
Jeff was the first to pull himself out of the stunned stupor the men of the group seemed to have fallen into  
  
"Sure are, can I have the honour of accompanying the newest women's champion out to the car?" he asked, offering his arm  
  
"You may" replied Lita, taking it with a laugh  
  
The thought hit her again. She was the champion. She grinned incessantly. After years of hard work, she was finally being rewarded. And it was completely worth it. Blondes like Trish Stratus and power-crazy bitches like Stephanie were so easy to come by in the wrestling business but Lita had been told that people like herself were hard to come by. She was unique and she was the champion. She laughed, listening to the banter going on behind her between Jericho and Bradshaw. This was her life, she was happy and she had the title belt. Her life wasn't worthless; it couldn't get any better than this.  
  
*  
  
Lita was champion for a long time and eventually lost the belt to Ivory two months later. She revolutionised women's wrestling with her high flying reckless style and ability to fight the men and the women and also captured the audience's attention with her on-screen romance with her off- screen boyfriend Matt Hardy. Currently she's out with a neck injury but is training in OVW to come back. We, the fans, miss her tremendously; her presence, her style and her smile. 


	10. NOW Trish Stratus: Missing You

Disclaimer: own nothing I promise you  
  
TRISH STRATUS; MISSING YOU  
  
Finally it had happened. All the pain, the boredom and frustration of rehab had come into fruition. She stood there, unable to move as she took in the belt in her hands. She was women's champion. People had thought that she couldn't do it. She hadn't been a wrestler when she'd been hired. She'd been pure eye candy, the type that sauntered around the ring that the men in the audience cat-called to. Now she was the champion, she was on top. That was definite Stratusfaction.  
  
She raised the title above her head, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. She'd won the Women's Championship against the best five women wrestling had to offer; Lita, Jacqueline, Ivory, Molly and Jazz. But she, Trish Stratus, was the one standing tall at the end. Quickly, she dropped to the canvas and rolled out of the ring, title clutched to her chest. She looked down at it. It was her's. She couldn't believe it. She'd worked hard behind the scenes to get it.  
  
After she'd injured her ankle and had a lot of time to review the product, she knew that the step forward was wrestling. So she'd got in contact with the road agents and after she was cleared for ring training, she began working hard to get in ring shape. Soon it all slotted into place. She began to work out what she could do and what she couldn't do. High flying she couldn't do but more ground based she could. The bulldog seemed to be the move she could do most effectively. Soon she'd modified it so that she could grab her opponent into a headlock and then springboard off the top rope, spin around and hit the mat, taking her opponent with her. Like she'd done tonight to Ivory. The uptight bitch hadn't known what had hit her. It made Trish feel good to know that it was Ivory she'd pinned, Ivory who'd talked so much trash to her when she'd been such a buttoned-up prude as part of Right To Censor. Now it was Trish who was on top.  
  
Hard work was what it all came down to. People had thought that she couldn't be anything more than ringside eye candy, sauntering around in knee high boots and cowboy hats. But she'd proved them all wrong. She was the women's champion. Trish smiled as she strapped the belt around her waist. It was her's. And what was more important was that no matter if the Alliance won, she would still have a job because she had a belt. But the Alliance wouldn't win, Trish reprimanded herself, the WWE would come out on top. She knew they would, they had the best most dedicated loyal athletes in the world working for Vince Mcmahon, people who wanted to prove that they were the best. That's exactly what they were; the best.  
  
As she rounded a corner, a large hand clapped on her shoulder. Turning round, she found herself face to face with Bradshaw. He was grinning at her; a beer can in hand  
  
"Just wanted to let you know that you did good Trish" he announced "you got us another victory and another belt"  
  
"Thanks Bradshaw" Trish said with a grin "I'm kinda glad myself"  
  
"And anytime you want to play poker with us then you're more than welcome, hell we'll even let you have a beer!" he added  
  
Trish laughed and winked at Bradshaw, thinking about the poker games she'd been involved with before with the APA. That was back when she'd been managing T&A and the games had mostly involved T&A losing and Trish taking off her clothes. She could tell from the way Bradshaw was looking her up and down he was thinking about asking for an encore. The fact that all she was wearing was bright pink hot pants and a black low-cut top probably helped.  
  
"Maybe, I'll see you later" she said quickly and hurried off before he could say anything.  
  
She liked Bradshaw a lot, he was a lot of fun and usually always there when you needed him (and sometimes when you didn't). But she'd got past that stage in her career where she took her clothes off for the camera. Sure she loved to dress up and wear revealing clothes; she knew she had the body for it. But sometimes it was nice to forget about all she'd done in the past to get where she was today. God knows she'd tried hard enough to forget all the things she'd done while at Vince Mcmahon's side. There had been enough during that time to give her lifelong nightmares.  
  
As she walked along the corridor, more people stopped to congratulate her. She paused with each person, exchanging handshakes and high-fives. She felt like truly part of the team for once. Before she'd been a mere valet, someone who was just there. But now, she was a wrestler, part of team. Someone to depend on and someone you could rely on. She liked that  
  
"Excuse me coming through"  
  
Trish suddenly found herself knocked hard to the side. Annoyed she looked up to see Matt Hardy dashing down the corridor, his hair flying wildly behind him.  
  
"Why's he in such a rush?" she thought to herself moodily as she picked herself up  
  
Then she remembered. Jeff had nearly killed himself in the Steel Cage Match to unify the tag team championships. He'd Swanton Bombed off the top of the cage and has crashed right through the table set up in the middle of the ring which did have D-Von Dudley on before he moved out of the way. Jeff had had to be stretchered out with Matt and Lita following after. There had been silence backstage. Trish had been getting ready for her match and had only briefly seen the stretcher pass by. She hadn't seen Jeff just the back of the stretcher as it disappeared quickly down the hall. Lita had reappeared looking ashen in her face but pumped up for the match. She'd reassured Jacqueline and Trish that she was ok to compete, saying that it wasn't fair for there to be only two WWE divas in the match against three Alliance divas. And she'd done it, looking like nothing was wrong.  
  
Trish frowned; she wondered how Jeff was doing? There'd been no word so far but she knew he must be injured from a fall that dynamic. Spying a medic she recognised from her rehab talking to the head of crew, she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Trish, what can I do for you?" he asked warmly  
  
"I was just wondering how Jeff was doing?" she asked tentatively  
  
"Well he's just having x-rays at the moment, no concussions, he was knocked right out cold of course but at the moment, just a few cuts and maybe some broken bones" Jim sighed "you know Jeff, he's tough"  
  
"Yeah, he is" Trish agreed "thanks Jim"  
  
She moved on, her mind buzzing. Jeff meant a lot to her. He'd always been sweet to her, at first he hadn't but then she had interfered in his matches to try to get her team of T&A to win. Then he didn't speak to her, Lita hated her on sight and Matt didn't even look at her. But after she'd begun to work out in the ring, he'd begun to speak to her again. Then there'd been the kiss. She smiled as thought about it. It was at the time of the Invasion, he'd rescued her from the Big Show who'd been mad that he and she had lost to Matt and Lita and Jeff had flown off the top rope and dropkicked Show, giving Trish a chance to escape. Then she'd begun viewing him differently. He was attentive and friendly and didn't hold her past against her. He treated her like a lady and not easy trash like some of the talent did. So one Raw, she'd gone into the ring and kissed him full on the lips. Jeff hadn't resisted but Lita and Matt didn't trust her at all. That was until Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson decided to try it on with the Hardy brothers and Trish and Lita beat the WCW women at Invasion. Then things had been better until Trish got injured with a broken bone in her ankle.  
  
But she still liked him. Everyone thought she was a tramp who moved from man to man, who used them for her own means. Ok the last part was true but that wasn't the point. She liked Jeff, she really did. But she couldn't tell him that now, it wasn't the right time. Matt and Lita had to look after him and deal with losing the match. Maybe he'd find out. He was always pretty instinctive and could see beneath the surface. Maybe he'd see through her. The truth was, she missed him. She hadn't got to see him much since she'd come back because Lita was so protective of him and still didn't fully trust Trish. Trish smiled determinedly, patting her belt as she walked. She was a Women's Champion now, someone to be respected. Maybe that would give her some leeway with Lita and she'd finally be able to finish what she started with Jeff.  
  
*  
  
Trish is now a four time Women's Champion and a respected ring worker. She's made massive improvements since her debut in 2000 as a shapely valet and is not longer just eye candy. She's fought with men, in hardcore matches and been put through table. She's been Internet Babe of the Year twice in a row and been voted Diva of the Decade. She's become the ultimate diva. 


	11. Torrie Wilson: Beneath The Facade

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
TORRIE WILSON: BENEATH THE FACADE  
  
The World was full of people, packed in to watch the PPV. You couldn't move for fans in WWE t-shirts or home made ones, waving signs and plastic belts. Maven smiled and eased his way through to the reserved table, Torrie Wilson following him, clinging to his arm so that they didn't lose each other in the crowd. Maven couldn't believe that he was on a date with her and it was being paid for by the WWE. After the office had heard him ask her out on Smackdown, they'd volunteered to pay for it if they were willing to have their date at The World in New York. He had to keep checking behind him to see if she was still there or a figment of his imagination. God she was beautiful. He'd liked her for so long and now he was going on a date with her. If only his friends back home could see him now. They probably would do if they watched the show  
  
Maven spotted their table; someone was waving them towards it. He pushed forward and reached it quickly as people recognised him and hurriedly moved for him to get through. He smiled and said hello to the people who greeted him. He could hear Torrie doing the same. He loved the sound of her voice, always so cheerful and sweet. She was willing to talk to anyone, be it a fan, a crew member or a wrestler. He loved that about her, she didn't put herself above anyone.  
  
He remembered the first time he saw her. Dressed in a turquoise leather skirt and bikini top, sent by Shane Mcmahon to seduce Vince and leave him in his boxers to the wrath of his wife Linda. Maven had laughed long and hard at that, he'd thought she was so beautiful and clever to play Vince like that. But when he made his debut, he knew she was off limits. She was Alliance for one thing and taken for enough. She'd been with Tajiri. Maven had been surprised to find her one day talking in rapid Japanese to her boyfriend in the hallway as they walked. He hadn't known she could speak Japanese, no one did. They all thought she was this dumb Barbie who was pure eye candy and nothing else. There was obviously more to her than she was willing to reveal. Then she began wrestling, feuding with her ex-best friend Stacy.  
  
Maven pulled out her chair for her. Torrie smiled her thanks and gracefully sat down. Maven quickly seated himself beside her and looked at the menu. His hands were shaking, he hoped Torrie didn't notice. He chanced a quick side glance at her, she was looking at her own menu, a sweet amused smile on her face creating those adorable dimples in her cheeks. Maven swallowed hard and quickly looked back to his menu. It was going to be hard to talk to her.  
  
It had been hard to speak normally when he'd gone to find her at her hotel room earlier. He'd knocked, nervous about what he was going to say. He knew that Tajiri wanted to kill him. That was too bad, Tajiri had lost Torrie when he'd tried constricting her into that awful geisha girl outfit. Now Maven had her for the night. She'd opened the door with a huge smile. She looked stunning in a tight black thin strapped top, low cut enough to reveal plenty and tight black pants, leather probably  
  
"Hi Maven, ready to go?" she'd asked sunnily, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she stepped out  
  
"Uh yeah, you?"  
  
"Of course, I love going to the World, the fans are so sweet and the food's awesome" she bubbled, locking her hotel room door and flashing a smile over her shoulder at him  
  
He'd smiled, nodded and taken her arm as they walked down the corridor. His heart was beating so fast, he didn't know if he'd be able to get through the night without making a complete ass of himself. Now they were at the restaurant and they didn't know when the cameras would appear and start rolling.  
  
"Ok, I think I've decided" Torrie exclaimed, putting her menu down "you know what you want Maven?"  
  
"Sure, lets order"  
  
He signalled for a waiter to come over and took the opportunity to look Torrie up and down as she looked around the restaurant. She looked so radiant, the black of her clothing making her hair seem to light and pretty and her eyes more blue. In a word, perfect.  
  
A waiter appeared as though he heard and stood patiently for them to order.  
  
"Um... I'll have the chicken and salad dish please" Torrie said  
  
"And I'll have the small steak" Maven added  
  
"Right away" the waiter said disappearing as quickly as he'd arrived  
  
"So um..things have been going pretty good for you at the moment" Maven tried  
  
Torrie smiled that smile again that temporarily blinded him before replying  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I mean I'm on Smackdown and the fans like me and the people are so nice, well most of them"  
  
"Different to WCW?"  
  
"Yeah very different" she laughed "I mean I didn't know many people, the only person I was really close to was..."  
  
She trailed off, her eyes full of sadness. Gently, Maven moved his hand to cover her own as it fiddled nervously with the fork. She smiled at him in thanks  
  
"It was Stacy" Maven finished for her  
  
"Yeah it was" sighed Torrie "I just don't like thinking about it because you know, we're not such good friends anymore, I mean she had me put through a table by the Dudleys and then I beat her at No Mercy in the Lingerie match and the funny thing is, it was all about Tajiri, Stacy laughed at me because I was with him and that's how it all started, I gave my best friend up for him and now...now I'm not even with him anymore"  
  
She looked so sad. All the sunlight had gone out of her face.  
  
"You've got me for tonight anyway" tried Maven  
  
Torrie lifted her head and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I guess I have" she replied "thanks for taking me out"  
  
"That's ok, I wanted to take you out" Maven blurted out  
  
"You're sweet" declared Torrie with a smile  
  
Before Maven could stutter out an answer, the waiter reappeared with their food. With a wink at Maven, he laid out the plates in front of them and then placed a large glass between them.  
  
"Courtesy of the manager" he said, gesturing to it "enjoy your meal"  
  
"Thank you" replied Torrie, dazzling him with a smile  
  
Maven smiled at her. She was so good at keeping this sunny façade up most of the time but he could see that there were times when she was hurt badly. There was so much hurt beneath the surface. Her best friend had abandoned her because of her choice of man and had made her life miserable for a long time. Her boyfriend had forced her to dress up as a geisha girl, hiding her sexy curves which had made her so popular in the first place. He'd belittled her and screamed at her in the middle of the ring. She'd been put through a table, beaten down by the more people than she'd like to remember and had suffered her fair share of humiliation. She'd been through a lot. Now though, the sunny prettiness he'd come to adore was back in place and any sign of sadness was carefully hidden. It was the way she got through life; putting on a smile and pretending everything was fine when it often wasn't. Just for a few moments, he'd been able to see beneath it all. Perhaps the only person who had.  
  
As Maven thought about what to say next, a crew member rushed up to the table  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your evening but we're ready to feed you live to Judgement Day, JR and King'll ask you some questions, just look like you're having a good time" he said  
  
"Alright, you've got it" replied Torrie  
  
She turned to Maven as the crew member dashed off to find the camera man  
  
"Ready for the show Maven?" she asked  
  
"As always Torrie" he answered his eyes never leaving her face "as always"  
  
*  
  
Torrie and Maven were an item until Maven suffered a leg injury, cutting their romance short. She then engaged in a rivalry with Dawn Marie over her own father when Dawn romance and eventually married him before he 'died'. Recently, Torrie has been improving her ring skills, has appeared in Playboy and is in a rivalry with Sable. She has made huge leaps forward since first joining the WWE in 2001 when she was just eye candy, now she can kick a bit of ass too! In real life, she and Billy Kidman are engaged to be married in July. 


	12. Jazz: All That

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
JAZZ; ALL THAT  
  
It's all about tonight. Let me tell ya that. I have waited long and hard for the chance to come back and get my revenge and finally I've got it. That blonde bitch isn't gonna know what's hit her. Put me through a table? She's gonna wish that's what I'd done to her when I'm finished with her. I squat on the backstage floor and begin a few brief stretches. I don't want anything to happen that means I can't beat the hell out of her. It's all in the preparation baby and I am queen of preparation.  
  
I've been preparing my whole life for this. I've been wrestling for the past few years in preparation for this. I was the queen diva of the most hardcore dangerous wrestling organisation ever to exist this side of Japan; ECW, Paul Heyman's demonic brainchild. I was born to be part of it. When Paul scouted me from the indies I told him that I was there in a second. The indies are good learning experience but shitty payments and demeaning attitudes take the bite out of it sometimes. True there sometimes weren't that much money to go round in ECW but the payment there was in loyalty. Paul worked his fat ass off to get that promotion off the ground and it worked. It exploded; we had a core group of hardcore fans who loved the bloodbaths we put on. I was damn proud when I came down the ramp as one of the Impact Players to see them there, every week, every month. I wouldn't have had it any other way  
  
Then Paul had to give the promotion up. Hell it wasn't his fault. The WWE had run every other promotion into the ground except its own developmental leagues and other small indies where new talent could grow. WCW was bought out and then Paul hung up his ECW baseball cap for good. Well until Shane Mcmahon gave him the chance to beat Vince at his own game by combining WCW and ECW. Then Paul contacted all the ECW players he could. He asked me but I didn't have the time. It was a chance to be on TV but I was working the indies and I didn't know if I was in good enough shape to take on the monster truck that is the WWE. So he got Rob and Tommy to do the run-in and then Raven, Tazz, Justin, Rhyno and the Dudleys arrived and what do you know? ECW's born again. They fought hard. I could see Paul pulling every dirty trick he knew out of the book. Yeah sometimes I watched and I wanted to be there. Those are my homies, the ones who fought with me in ECW. That's why I said yes when Commissioner Regal asked me to be part of the Six-Pack Challenge for the vacant Women's title. A chance at the title? Count me in, that belt is solid gold in my mind. Every woman in this business should be gunning for it.  
  
So I went out there, pumped up and ready to win. None of the other bitches had any idea it was gonna be me out there. But in there I went and took out Lita. But before I could win, Trish threw me out of the ring and won the match. When the Alliance didn't win, I had no job. But I was waiting for the chance to get back at that Barbie doll. It was all her fault that I had no job. If I had won that match, I would have not only won the title, but a place in the company. But no, Miss Stratus had to get that title. I saw her, tears streaming down her face, title in the air and the fans screaming. That was meant to be me. That's how it all began.  
  
I began planning just how I was going to get my revenge on Trish. I had a nice long time to think about it as I watched the shows and she got more and more cheers and matches. I was going to tear her glory from her at the first opportunity. A month or so later, I got a phone call from Lance Storm. He's one of my old Impact Player buddies. He told me that he'd got me a contract with the WWE. Now Lance is always serious so I knew that this wasn't a rib. I asked him where the next show was, he told me and I began packing, all the time visualising Trish's surprised face as I tore her apart. I got there, signed my contract and got ready for my run-in. I didn't bother to change into my ring wear, just sticking to my street wear of old worn jeans and an orange top. I watched backstage as Trish fought Mighty Molly for the title. Then I ran down the ramp. Trish shrieked as I blindsided and destroyed her. Then Molly, ever the pathetic little superhero, tried to stop me but I reversed it and slammed her down. Then I saw the title laying the canvas so I picked it up and held it up for the entire crowd to see. It was going to be mine  
  
Yeah eventually it was. Trish and I fought for long hard months. Then one week, after the Royal Rumble, I won the title. The crowd booed the hell out of me, like I cared, I was the champ! I was champion for a long time; I beat both Trish and Lita at Wrestlemania and then Trish at Backlash. This time I was helped by Molly. She and I have become good friends. Both of us work hard in that ring, we're technical wrestlers not eye candy and damn proud of it. She's got my back and I've got her's. She's my work out buddy. Anyway, then came the week that I got injured. That bitch Trish had me put through a table by a Dudley Boy, Bubba Ray. I tore my ACL and have been rehabbing ever since. That is, until now.  
  
I jump to my feet and look at the monitor. Victoria, the newest queen of the divas is pounding away on Trish. They're in a Chicago Street Fight, something I'd love to do, getting down and dirty with hardcore weapons. It'll be like ECW all over again. It makes me smile to think of all the havoc I'm gonna wreck on this company. Victoria's the women's champion, the newest sensation and a psycho bitch. Just the sort of woman I'd like to mix it up with. Even more interesting, Steven Richards is her man. There was a time before I was injured that he was mine and he accompanied me to ringside and helped me win. I returned the favour, we were a team. But when I got injured, forget it. Did he call? Hell no. He was making plans and along the way, he fell in love with Victoria. People are saying that she's devastated the women's division shaking it to its core. Ha! Now that I'm back she's gonna have come through me to truly be on top.  
  
I see her smirking as she pins Trish and the bell rings. Now's my time to strike. I walk towards the curtain. I can finish off that blonde bitch and send a message to the women's champion as well as let Steven know that I still have issues with him. He thought he could abandon me and get away with it? Forget it! I am the hardcore bitch of the women's division. No one can take that away from me, not this crazy Amazon and not anyone else. I am here to stay baby and I have big plans, most of which involve that title. My title, the one I've fought hard to win before and can again. Trish ain't gonna know what hit her, she started it all and now I'm going to finish it. This bitch is back.  
  
*  
  
Jazz became Women's Champion again by beating Trish at Backlash. She's aligned herself with Teddy Long and her real-life husband Rodney Mack and is currently ruling the diva ranks with her bruising ring style. She's fought everyone and always finds a way to come out on top. Never seen as eye candy rather admired for her pure tough technical ring style. She'll be here for a long time to come. 


	13. Stacy Keibler: Stay Here With Me

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
STACY KEIBLER: STAY HERE WITH ME  
  
"Come on baby, just open your eyes please, don't do this to me"  
  
I recognise the voice but I don't know who it is. I concentrate hard and then I know. Test. It's Test my boyfriend and the person I'm managing. Why does he sound so upset? Then I realise that I'm lying down. I try moving but nothing happens. There's a hard crushing pain in my head. It hurts even to frown. But I can hear the desperation in Test's voice. I have to open my eyes. Slowly and with an effort, I open them. God it hurts, the light feels like its piercing my eyeballs  
  
"Stace! You did it, look she opened her eyes"  
  
I try smiling in the direction of the voice. I can feel him stroking my hair. Then someone comes into view. It's a guy in a white coat and a clipboard.  
  
"Hello Stacy, my name's Dr Anderson, you're in hospital at the moment" he says quietly "do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"No"  
  
I'm am so relieved that I sound like me. I mean as stupid as that sounds, I thought I'd sound different since everything seems to have changed since when I last remembered it.  
  
"Ok then, your name please?"  
  
"Stacy Keibler"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Baltimore"  
  
"Your job?"  
  
"Valet, diva and Test's PR manager"  
  
The doctor scribbled something down on the clipboard in front of him and smiled reassuringly  
  
"Thank you, the good news is that you haven't suffered any short term amnesia as we thought you might have done, now then do you think you could tell me what happened tonight?"  
  
I think about it. I remember walking out to the ring with Test. He was facing Chris Jericho. I was at ringside cheering Test on like I always do. Then....  
  
"I got hit with a chair" I say softly "I was standing by the corner post and Jericho got a chair, he shoved someone to the floor to get it and Test was standing in front of me"  
  
I can feel him gripping my hand. He's remembering too. It's hard for him I know  
  
"Then Jericho swung the chair hard but Test ducked and.....he hit me instead"  
  
"Baby I am so sorry, I didn't know you were right behind me, I thought you were round the other side of the ring. I didn't know"  
  
Now I can see him. He's pulling a chair round so that he's right beside me now, his hand still holding mine. My man, he's so upset, I can see it in his face. It wasn't his fault, not as I remember it. I squeeze his hand gently.  
  
"Its ok, I know it's not your fault, ok?" I manage  
  
He smiles and kisses my forehead. The doctor's writing some more on the clipboard then he puts it down and walks to where my headboard must be  
  
"That means there's more good news, you haven't forgotten things events which happened earlier" he reports  
  
"What..what happened to me?" I ask  
  
"Well the force of the hit to the head knocked you out cold and you suffered a grade two concussion" the doctor says  
  
I nod painfully. My head still feels like it's been crushed with bricks but I guess that'll pass.  
  
"I'm going to ask you about events that have happened a few years ago now" the doctor says "can you tell me about your career? How did it all start?"  
  
"I was a dancer" I say, the memories are sharp and in focus, there is nothing wrong with my mind "I always have been, I became a cheerleader for the Baltimore Ravens and then I won a contest to become a Nitro Girl, they're the girl dance troupe that performed on WCW, I went on to become a manager then Shane Mcmahon bought WCW and my contract, he wanted to use me for the Invasion"  
  
The doctor nods as he writes  
  
"That's good Stacy, keep going" he encourages  
  
"I did all I could to help Shane because I liked him, he was a real gentleman, then Torrie and I, she was my best friend, we fell out and started fighting. I became the valet for the Dudley Boyz because I knew they were going places and I wanted to be there when they hit the top. Then I became Vince Mcmahon's PA, it gave me a lot of privileges and then I moved to Raw because Eric Bishoff became General Manager there and I've worked for before, he likes me so I knew he'd treat me well. Then I became Test's PR Manager"  
  
"Well done Stacy, you're memory seems fine to me, we're going to keep you here for one night just for observation and then we'll release you if everything goes to plan"  
  
One night. I guess by then the pain will go away. The doctor leaves the room, leaving me and Test alone with silence. Test looks uncomfortable. I know he still feels responsible when he shouldn't do. It wasn't his fault.  
  
I look down and realise that they've just laid me on the bed and that I'm still wearing my clothes, a black long sleeved belly top and a tiny denim skirt, the ones I wore out to ringside. I guess it mustn't have been that long since it happened.  
  
"How long was I out for?" I ask  
  
"Not long, you were kind of moaning and mumbling on the way to the hospital then when we brought you in here and put you down, you opened your eyes" Test replies  
  
"I wish I could go home" I say, thinking about how comfortable it would be to be there right now  
  
"You're going to have to wait a while yet" said Test with a smile then his face darkened to a scowl "I've got to take care of Chris Jericho before anything else happens"  
  
"Test, no, I don't want you to" I say "it's not fair"  
  
"Not fair? What's not fair Stace is that he hit you so hard with a chair that he knocked you out cold and gave you a concussion" Test exclaims "he deserves everything he gets and I'm gonna be the one to dish it out"  
  
"I don't want you to" I say more forcefully, gripping his hand, I want him here with me, taking care of me  
  
"You don't want me to? Why the hell not? Is there something you want to tell me Stacy about you and Chris Jericho?" Test yells  
  
I wince, I'd forgotten how explosive and flammable his temper can be. Now is not the time to yell at me, not when I've got a concussion and I just want him here with me and I just want to sleep, I'm so tired.  
  
"Not now Test, I just want to sleep" I moan, beginning to close my eyes  
  
"Stacy no, don't fall asleep, Stacy!" Test says, frantically shaking me awake  
  
"What? Let me sleep, its what people do when they're tired"  
  
"Not when people have concussions they don't, Dr Anderson told me not to let you sleep, you might not wake up again" Test explains  
  
I sigh and open my eyes again and look into Test's. I love him and it's sweet that he wants revenge on Jericho. But I want him here by my side. Call me selfish, which many people do, but when I'm feeling like this I need someone near me. I don't want him off fighting someone who could hurt him as badly as I've been hurt  
  
"I just want you here by my side Test, we can take care of Jericho later" I say, intertwining my hand with his "someone's got to keep me awake"  
  
Test smiles gently and leans down to kiss me. He makes me feel so loved. It's funny, telling the doctor everything that's happened in my career more or less; it makes me think that I've done a lot. I've got to the top any way possible and I'm proud of it. But this is the first time I can remember feeling so loved. It's something I don't want to lose. Ever  
  
*  
  
Stacy was Test's PR manager for a long time. However, his recent jealously over her friendship with Scott Steiner has caused a severe rift and now break-up in the relationship. At Bad Blood, Steiner and Test fought for Stacy's managerial services and Steiner won.. In real life, Stacy and Andrew 'Test' Martin have been dating for a long time and still are very much an item. Dancer, valet, personal assistant and manager. Stacy has been and done a lot. She has a lot more to do in the future. 


	14. Victoria: All The Things She Said

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is the last NOW diva but not the last chapter!! I'm not finished yet. You'll have to wait to see. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming as they inspire me.  
  
VICTORIA: ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID  
  
I watch her through the glass as she stands on a grassy bank, her hair whipped into oblivion by the brisk playful wind. Her arms are raised up, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. She is beautiful, my breath catches in my throat as she opens her eyes and glances back at me. I raise a hand and smile. She smiles back before turning back towards the horizon. My smile widens as I take in her appearance; tight black pants like liquid skin cling to her, a black halter top reveals a bare back for me to gaze at. All her curves are perfectly accented for me to appreciate. If only she knew how beautiful she was. Even in her madness, she is beautiful to me.  
  
It was her madness that drew me to her. That wide-eyed glare she'd perfected from days staring at her beautiful reflection in admiration. That tight shapely body she'd worked at for years through fitness competitions. That voice that sneered and cooed in turn, full of love and loathing. She never turned it against me. It was always against a diva. Someone she hated. Envied. Wanted to destroy.  
  
I am not sane myself. My time spent trying to cleanse the WWE of its filth has certainly rendered my brain dysfunctional. All the overt violence and nearly-naked women made me mad with rage. They are affecting the children, contaminating their brains. But when my Right to Censor crumbled to dust, I discovered that my mind was never the same. It had been tainted by all that I'd seen and tried to destroy. I revel in it; the skewed view of the world it reveals to me where everything makes sense, the people it strips of their masks and disguises so that I can see them for who they truly are. I thought no one shared my unique take on the world. Then Victoria came to me and told me all that she had seen. I realised that she was talking about my dreams and the nightmares they created. She knew all that I knew and more. She had been turned more than me through being reduced to selling her body as one of the Godfather's hos. When Chyna broke her for philandering with Eddie Guerrero, she collapsed and was overtaken by intense rage. She trained hard to get back to where she is. Her mind was cracked and fragile, never the same again.  
  
I see her scream. It is silent to me but to those passing by, it is terrifying. Like a madwoman's call for sanity to return. What does she want with sanity? It is for the weak who need something solid to fall on. Insanity is freedom from everything. Victoria understands that. That's why she tore apart Stacy and Terri. Worthless pieces of filth who are no use at all in the WWE. Piece of eye candy for perverted men to stare at. They should be staring at my Victoria. She is the most beautiful of all the divas here. She is different, expressive in her violence, the toughest and strongest of all. Sure Jazz is something of a challenge. I used to be her partner when I had not discovered Victoria's madness. Jazz was amazing, tough and pretty in her own way. She didn't fully understand me, thought I was 'weird' or 'hokey'. I told her she was a bitch who didn't deserve the vision I contained. She punched me in the face when I said that and I didn't see her for a long time afterwards. She is nearly Victoria's equal in the ring but out of it? She doesn't even come close. Victoria is incandescent.  
  
I press a hand against the glass and watch as she falls suddenly down into a sitting position. I see her methodically begin to shred the fallen leaves at her feet. I can see her lips move in inaudible mutterings. I wish I could see inside of her. She tells me that I can, that when I look at her, she feels like I'm seeing through her into her very being. Maybe I am and just don't know it. Maybe it's all in her head. Maybe. I know she's telling the truth. She's scattering the leaves now. Tiny shreds of nature peppering the air. She tries to find the answers in the wind. She says it tells her things, things only she should know because it tells her answers to questions she asks. She sits out a lot in the wind, her hair a flowing black river as the wind pulls is every way it can, jealous of the silky texture and wanting to use it as a template. She turns again and smiles at me. I smile back. She's coming in now. Then we can find comfort together. In intertwined limbs and salty sweetness. She tells me it heals her. I know it heals me. Makes another piece of my troubled fractures mend again, like a shaft of light piercing the darkness at last. She tells me that I'm the beautiful one. The one she tried to find to help her. She says that I helped her defeat Trish, the blonde who blocked her fitness modelling career. That I helped her win her precious title, the thing she clings more to than me. That I am her centre just as she is mine.  
  
Now she's looking at me. Those elegant black-outlined orbs that were stolen from a sleeping cat. I feel myself moving closer, wanting to be part of her again. I am overpowered by her beauty again. She's beautiful in her madness. Did I tell you that? Drawing me in until I am no more me than she is her and we are one. As the voices said we would be.  
  
*  
  
Victoria made a path of destruction when she entered the WWE last year. Her moves are technical and powerful. She had a long destructive feud with Trish Stratus which took women's wrestling to whole new level of brutality. They had the first ever Hardcore Women's Championship Match at Survivor Series, which ended in Victoria winning the title for the first time. She is the WWE's first loose cannon diva, destructive, unhinged and deadly with the equally crazy Stevie Richards at her side. In real life Lisa Marie Varon has been a fitness model, a personal trainer, one of the God father's hos who was powerbombed through a table and now a Diva and former Women's champion. She is the future and has done a lot to restore life and credibility to the women's division. . 


	15. Epilogue: So Many Memories

Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
EPLIOGUE; SO MANY MEMORIES  
  
The light from the computer was beginning to hurt her eyes. She lifted her hands from the keyboard and massaged her eye-sockets. She'd lost track of how long she'd been working in front of the screen for and it wasn't doing her any good. It didn't matter how painful it was, she had to get this work done before she went home. It was her responsibility. Resolved, she put her glasses on and focused on the facts and figures displayed in front of her. It was boring work but all part of the scope of her job. It balanced out the better more rewarding aspects of it like on-camera work and knowing that her decisions affected the company fairly. That she balanced everything out really. It was a satisfying feeling and made her job and living worthwhile. For anyone else it would be tiresome and draining, leaving them with nothing left in their life but their job. But for her, her life was her work and it always would be. The two were intrinsically woven together and sometimes there was no difference between the two at all. It had been that way since she'd married Vince Mcmahon  
  
The phone rang as she continued to type on the keyboard in front of her. Who wanted to interrupt her now? She'd told the front desk that she wasn't to be disturbed while she was working tonight. She had to get the work done so that she could get home for a relatively peaceful night's sleep. It was the only rest she was going to get. She tried to ignore the persistent ringing but finally gave in. She pulled her glasses off and massaging her face with one hand, turned from the screen and picked up the handset  
  
"I said no calls through" she reminded the person on the other hand  
  
"Sorry Mrs Mcmahon but this one is really urgent, I think you should hear it" the secretary was unusually subdued.  
  
Something about her tone made Linda pause before answering  
  
"Ok, put them through, but this is the only call I'm taking tonight"  
  
"Sure thing Mrs Mcmahon"  
  
There was a click and the caller was put through. What they said to her made the colour drain from her face. She nearly dropped the handset in her shock. All thoughts about her work momentarily were pushed aside by grief. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Thank you for letting me know" she said finally  
  
She dropped the handset with a clack. There was silence as all she heard was her own breathing, suddenly amplified. She was aware of the emptiness of the building, only herself, the secretary at the front desk and the few after-hours workers who cleaned and tidied up. She was aware of her isolation. She had to tell someone. Rapidly, her thoughts slotted back into place and things started making sense again.  
  
She dialled a number hurriedly and held the handset to her ear. The purring tone told her that the number wasn't busy. That was a relief. Then his voice answered  
  
"Vince, its Linda" she said, aware her tone was shaking somewhat "I have some news that you should know"  
  
She took a deep breath. He sounded concerned, evidently hearing the sadness and shock in her voice. Drawing herself together, she went on  
  
"Elizabeth Hulette died last night" it came out in a rush, not the way it was supposed to in her mind "Lex was with her I think"  
  
She listened as he replied. He sounded the way she did; stunned and choked for words.  
  
"I don't think Eric will mind if we have a little tribute created for her on Monday, she was part of WCW too remember" she said "yes I'll make sure someone tells him, I'll be back soon, I've just got some work to do"  
  
Before her husband could say anything else, she put the phone down and sat in breathless silence. Vince would only implore her to leave the work for tomorrow, that she wasn't in a suitable state to do anymore after the shock of Elizabeth's death on her mind  
  
He was right about one thing, she wouldn't be able to concentrate that was for sure. Miss Elizabeth had been part of the WWE in the Eighties, when it was just beginning to bloom and more than that, she'd been one of the first divas. You couldn't really describe her as diva though. She was pure and classy, always dressed immaculately and doing the right thing with a beautiful smile on her face  
  
Linda smiled at the memory. Miss Elizabeth was special that was for sure. But now like many before her, she had been taken away. Oh all the things that Linda had seen and all the people she'd seen fade away. Nothing cut right into her more than the feeling of losing one of their number, one of the people she'd had some part in nurturing. Wrestlers were a fraternity, a group who loved and cared for each other no matter what. It may sound corny but it was true. When one died, all who knew them well or knew of them united in their grief. It had always been that way  
  
A wealth of memories overtook her. All who had gone before. All who had been taken away before people were ready. Owen Hart, who's tragedy was not even anyone's fault. A freak fall from the rope catwalk and a warning to those nearby him and he was gone. No one had really recovered from it. His closest friends were never the same again. Davey Boy Smith, Better known as The British Bulldog. He was Owen's brother-in-law. Brian Pillman, Rick Rude, Andre the Giant and most recently Curt Hennig, Mr Perfect himself who'd taken one last return in 2002 and then was taken so suddenly, people were still reeling from the shock. So many memories, so many lives taken before they were supposed to.  
  
Tears freely trickled down her face and Linda cried for them. People who had helped build the WWE in more ways than they could ever imagine, snuffed out by chance, fate and destiny. She'd told herself that she would get used it, it was a fact of the job, that it would get easier with time, seeing her friends slip away. But it never did. And she would always remain here. Left behind to count the numbers and names of those who'd left and continue to pick up the pieces. It was part of her duty. She wiped the tears from her face with a sigh as she looked into the distance, a place she couldn't see or feel. She had work to do. With a resolved sigh, she picked up her glasses and began typing again.  
  
She would always remember though. They would remain in her mind forever. The people before her and after her. The chosen ones. The lost ones. Forever. 


	16. Origins, Notes and Thank Yous

ORIGINS - I wanted to write a tribute to Miss Elizabeth to profess my deep sadness at her untimely death at 42 (yes I got the age wrong on the chapter and I am sorry!) and after I'd written the first chapter, I realised I wanted to write more. I'd already written the Torrie Wilson and Victoria chapters, I was thinking of posting them as ficets but along with the Miss Elizabeth chapter, I had the bare bones of 'My Diva Tribute'. A lot of reviewers have congratulated me on my research. Surprisingly I did very little. The events detailed in this story come from being a wrestling fan for 3 yrs and possessing a huge hungry interest in what has gone before. I love the divas; they're the main reason I watch the shows and I am constantly searching the Internet to find out more about them. Add to that a great memory and I had everything I needed for this story! This story became much more than a tribute to Elizabeth, it became a declaration of my passion for the WWE divas and all they represent. I hope I've done them justice  
  
DIVAS I DIDN'T INCLUDE - I know that there are many divas that I didn't include that you readers and reviewers wanted in and I am sorry. I wrote about the divas who truly touched me and truly represented and became the era they wrestled/valeted in. I didn't write chapters on Ivory, Jacqueline or Molly Holly as I feel they haven't found one era they typify yet. I did however use them throughout the story; Jacqueline appears in Lita's chapter, Molly features in Jazz's and Ivory is mentioned throughout. All three are criminally underused on TV and are brilliant workers. I also didn't include Dawn Marie or Nidia as I write about them in my weekly chapters of 'The Dawn Chronicles'. I feel I know them inside out and that I would do them injustice writing about them here as I have said so much about them already. I adore them both and it's no slight on them that they were excluded. I didn't write about Gail Kim, Miss Jackie or Shaniqua as I felt they were too new to the scene nor Stephanie as she doesn't fit into a particular era (though she has been a great influence)  
  
That said, on with the appropriate thank yous!!  
  
Jadedvixen - my loyalist and most detailed reviewer! I always get a feeling of satisfaction when I read your reviews as they made me feel like I was doing something right. Thank you so much for your loyalty to me and this story, I am honoured to have you as a fan. Your stories rock and I hope I have been as faithful in my reviews as you have been to me. I am forever grateful as you kept me going  
  
To all my other reviewers (especially AngreyMew2 and Catlin 741, u guys rock), you are too many to mention but a thousand thanks. This story meant so much to me and I'm glad you were able to share this journey with me.  
  
Lyndelle - you are one of my bestest friends and I thank you so much for the detailed support. I just love receiving your reviews because you always tell me what you think.  
  
Special Thanks to Miss Elizabeth for being a quiet light in the darkness and truly being an inspiration. To all the divas over the years who paved the way for today. Thank you for always being there to inspire me and pick me up when I'm down, particularly Joanie Laurer (Chyna), Amy Dumas (Lita) and Trish Stratus. All three of you are total idols of mine and I thank you so much for your strength and courage in your trail blazing careers  
  
It's taken a while but we've finally got there I've written the women who made me care We've finally reached our journey's end I hope you enjoyed it as much as me My friend : ) 


End file.
